


Practically Married

by laurelhealy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelhealy/pseuds/laurelhealy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>y'know how sometimes when friends mess around and say they're 'practically married' or say that they're dating as a joke?<br/>well nico and will messed up.<br/>they messed up real bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Happen and a Mistake is Made

**January 5th, 2002**  
**12:14 pm**  
**Great Creek Middle School**

"Nico DiAngelo, will you marry me?" Will looked up at his best friend as they both giggled.

"It is a pretty fancy skull ring."

Nico took the ring. "Now we're engaged, bro."

"If we're engaged, then Percy and Jason are an old married couple."

"True."

And they both went on to seventh grade lunch.

 **October 18th, 2007**  
**9:44 pm**  
**Di Angelo Household**

Nico worriedly rubbed the skull ring Will had given him five years ago. What if he didn't understand? This was weird. What would all of those jokes mean now? 'My Fiancé' is not something you would say to someone you're not dating, especially if only one guy is straight. He paced the floor until his friend popped in the room.

"Yo. Your mom told me you were in here and to just come right in."

_Don't freak out, di Angelo. Just come out and say it. 'I like boys.' No, that's not right. 'I'm gay.' Not that either. 'I'm a homosexual. ' Nope._

"Uh, Nico?"

"Men excite me."

  _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?_

"Shoot, I'm sorry, I mean, this is really awkward, like, don't hate me, God, I don't know, what I'm trying to say is that I'm-"

"Pansexual."

"What?"

"I'm pansexual."

"Really?" Nico was shocked.

"Yeah. And you are?"

"Gay."

"Hi Gay, I'm Will."

"Shut up."

"Okay, fine. Do you, like," 

"Have a crush on you? No. Do you like me like that?"

"God no. I wouldn't suck your dick unless you paid me."

"Well I don't have any money and if so, I wouldn't spend it on that." Nico laughed.

"Then it's settled." Will held up Nico's ring. "Our marriage will be dull and lifeless."

"Agreed."

 

 **November 26th, 2015**  
**11:24 pm**  
**Marigold Tavern**

 

"Ah yes, we are sooooo in love," Will drunkenly giggled as he sloppily kissed Nico's cheek. “I got ‘im the ring and eveeeeerything.” Nico stared at the other guys.

“We are trying to hit on them! Be serious, Solace.” He turned around and tried to laugh it off, but the two men were gone.

“See what you’ve done? You’ve scared them off.”

“Come on, Nico. Lighten up an’ drink fer a change. We can get an Uber.”

“Fine.” He sighed. Turning back to the bartender, he gave the “I’ll have a Balkan 176 proof vodka.”

“A shot?”

“Just keep them coming. I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Will looked appalled. “Holyshitwhat? You tryin' to, like," He snapped his fingers, trying to find the word. "...die or something?”

“What? It’s not that bad.”

“Not that bad?” He continued. “It’s like, the BADDEST DRINK EVER!”

“I’ll be fine.”

**November 27th, 2015**

**12:13 am**

**Inside a Car**

“Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will. Will.” Nico hit his friend’s face repeatedly.

“Whazzup? Whatwedoin?”

“Are we…. drunk?”

“Duuuuuuuh.”

The two got dropped off at the corner leading up to the apartment complex. The lights of the shops were blinding, and lines of people littered the block. Black Friday was in full swing.

“Heyyyyyy dork, guess what?” Will yawned.

“What?” Nico shot back.

“Chicken Butt.”

The blond burst out laughing and Nico found himself pulling Will off the ground.

“Y’know, we’re almost home but like a bit more so we should walk ‘relse Jason’s gonna be piiiiiiiiiissed to have me home drunk before ‘e comes.”

Suddenly, from all the wear and tear, Nico’s eleven-year-old ‘engagement ring’ broke in half and fell into the grate in the ground.

“God DAMNIIIIT!” He yelled.  
“Huh?” Will looked up from the dirty ground he was laying on.

“Dude we’re not engaged anymore.”

“But we’re gonna have a spring wedding an’ all of that shit.”

Nico chuckled. “Yeeaaah.”

And then a drunk Will had a drunk idea which could not end very well.

“NICOIHAVEANIDEAANDITSBRILLIANT!!!!!

Let’s get engaged again.”

“Yessssss we should man It’s a perfect plan.”

 **November 27th, 2015**  
**1:09 am**  
**The Park**

“HELLO I’M WILLIAM MATTHEW SOLACE AND I HAVE SOMETHIN’ TO SAY.”

Will ran onto the stage and grabbed the microphone from the stand where a woman was singing and playing guitar in the pavilion. The park was beautifully lit with lanterns and the majority of the people in the audience had multiple shopping bags The entire park looked confused as the tan adolescent stole the show (literally). He was screaming now, pointing at Nico as he continued to talk over rising protest..

“YA SEE THAT BOY OVER THERE? THE EMO ONE? WELL I WOULD LIKE TO ENGAGE WITH HIM RIGHT NOW!” He knelt down and held out the ring. “NICO WILL YOU TAKE IT?”

“HELL YEAH!” Nico ran up and shoved the $1,060 ring onto his finger. Will whooped as the intoxicated duo made their way up to the apartment complex and into the elevator. While the elevator began to move to the eighth floor, Nico slammed the stop button and looked up at his ‘fiancé’.

“We should have sex since we’re engaged and we couldn’t do it when we first got engaged when were like, twelve, riiiight?”

“Yes!” Will shouted. “Another great idea. We are on FIRE tonight!”

“Soooooo should we like make out right now?”

“YEAH!”

Nico leapt into Will’s arms and pushed his lips on Will’s; he clumsily wrapped his arms around the blond while feeling the other boy’s breath against his face. His arms were tightly grasping Will’s shirt, desperate to see it off.

 _“Will’s lips are so fucking moist,”_ He thought. “ _How much chapstick does he use?”_

He relished in the kissing ability of the taller boy, although they both smelt strongly of alcohol. Nico’s mop of messy hair was infiltrated by WIll’s hands running through them while Nico held himself up. Will kept a tight grasp on Nico as they broke only for a minute to unlock and lock again the door to Will’s apartment and to the bedroom, shutting the door quickly and excitedly.

 **November 27th, 2015**  
**10:52 am**  
**Solace Residence**

Will woke up with the biggest hangover. He groaned as he stretched and checked his phone.

_**Text from: Lou Ellen** _

_**Congrats guys!!!!!! I always knew. I better be the maid of honor though! (JK but seriously don’t pick Cecil over me at least)** _

_**Text from: Percy Jackson** _

_**Don’t you dare hurt him, but still, nice job bro. Happy 4 u two.** _

_**Text from: Jason Grace** _

_**mess with my small son and it won’t be pretty** _

_**Text from: Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellano** _

_**u fuck up, i fuck u up.** _

Confused, he checked his facebook.

Huh, that’s strange. Someone changed his status to engaged. That’s only a joke between him and…..

“Nico?” He yelled. His best friend was naked in his bed. He was naked in his bed.  
That’s when he saw it in his pictures. The phone dropped out of his hand.

“SHIT.” He shouted as his cry woke the former emo child. With a strange mixture of hangover and horror, Nico realized the same thing.

“Did we fuck?”

“Oh, we did more than that.”

“...What?”

Will stayed silent.

“Will, what did we do?”

Will held up Nico’s left hand.

“We just got engaged.”


	2. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Profanity emerges from the mouth of the two hungover 25 year olds as they realize what they had done.

**November 27th, 2015**

**11:04 am**

**Solace Residence**

“What do you MEAN we got engaged? We’re not even dating! We haven’t ever wanted to date each other for our entire lives!”

Will motioned to the messy bed. “What do we do about THAT?”

Nico pondered the question for a second. “Ignore that for now. On the other hand, everyone thinks that I’m going to marry you and you’re going to marry me when it ISN’T GOING TO HAPPEN!”

Will held up Nico’s left hand, now with a thousand dollar ring on it. “Well what do we do about THIS?”

“Ugh, I don’t know!” Nico groaned. “We were so drunk.”

Will nodded in agreement. “Speaking of which, I’ll get some headache medicine, because this hurts like hell.” He walked out of the room and Nico groaned.

_How could this have happened? How did they fuck up THAT BAD?_

Will came back in and handed Nico a cup. Nico took a gulp and swallowed the pills as Will was staring at his phone in disbelief.

“Nico.”

“What?”

“My dad wants to help us plan the wedding.”  
  


“WHAT? Didn’t you say it was a drunken mistake?”

“Not yet.”

“Why not?”

“Because I can’t do it!” Will shouted.

Nico’s ears rang as he dealt with the searing migraine pain.

“Why not?”

“Everyone was so happy for us, we can’t just cancel it!”  
  


“So we what, just get fucking married?”

“No! I’m just suggesting that we ‘date’ for a few more months and then get in a fake fight and then we break off the engagement, saying we’re better off as friends or something like that.”

“Hm. Alright, let’s go with that. It’s a good enough idea, I guess.”

 

**November 27th, 2015**

**6:40 pm**

**Grace and di Angelo Residence**

"You're looking fancy. I'm glad I decided to get engaged to you." Will smirked as he threw a giant bag of popcorn to Nico, who was already in his pajamas.

"Shut up." Nico was lying on the couch, pulling up Netflix for their monthly movie night.

"Is Jason home?"

"Nah. I forgot that this weekend was his beach trip with Piper."

"Okay, cool. So no more engagement shit until Monday, when we're at work again."

"Yup. What're we watching today?" Nico yawned as Will flicked through Netflix.

"Heathers. I can't believe you haven't seen it yet."

"I don't want to see another chick flick! We saw Clueless last month and I like diverse genres."

"Oh trust me, you'll love it."

 

**November 27th, 2015**

**7:19 pm**

**Grace and di Angelo Residence**

"Hey Nico."

"What?"

"Wanna know who else loves his dead gay son?"

"Who?"

"Your dad."

Nico threw a pillow at him. "I'm not dead, jackass."

"Yeah but you're so emo that you might as well be."

"That was a phase."

"Yeah, a phase that lasted six years, and now you still own mostly black."

"Shut up."

**November 27th, 2015**

**8:38 pm**

**Grace and di Angelo Residence**

"That was..... pretty great."

"Did I tell ya or did I tell ya?"

"You told me."

Will stretched and snuggled into the couch cushion as Nico brushed his teeth in the next room.

"Yo, do you mind if I crash on the couch right here tonight? My sheets are in the washer right now and I'm pretty tired."

"Sure. Just don't end up like last night."

Will smiled at that. "If we both weren't overly intoxicated, that would've been the best damn sex you have ever had, Nico di Angelo."

"Whatever."

Nico spit the toothpaste out in the sink and turned out the bathroom light. Stretching, he turned out the light in the living room.

"Good night, Will."

"Good night, my soulmate who I vow to passionately love forever."

"I don't get why you're somehow enjoying this."

"Look, you're the one wearing the ring, okay?"

"Fine." Settling into his own bed, he heard commotion in the other room. Best to ignore it. He shut his eyes, but felt a messy kiss on his cheek.

"You're gross. This is why I don't date you."

"I do, loser."

"Good night, dork."

"Good night, emo trash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok guys so im gonna be at camp so i can't promise this, but i'm shooting for one chapter per day.  
> if i don't, don't blame me, but you can try and expect it.


	3. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if u thought Will could get on Nico's nerves, then honey you've got a big storm coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooof course when I promise a chapter every day, the next chapter is delayed.  
> i apologize.  
> but im writing as fast as I can for y'all.

**November 30th, 2015**  
**1:14 pm**  
**Grace and di Angelo Residence**

Nico woke up late that night. He hadn’t been on social media since the ‘engagement announcement’. It was too tiring. He glanced at the ring, still on his finger.  
_Why is it still on my finger?_  
_Because of Will._  
_Oh. Right. My soon-to-be-’husband’._  
_Will would make a really good husband._  
_Wait, what am I thinking?_

He shook the thought from his mind and decided to make some lunch for himself. Walking into the kitchen, he hummed a little as he opened the freezer and searched through the top drawer for some Hot Pockets. He wasn’t having the best of luck, seeing as there were none in the first drawer.

Maybe I should go to the sto-”OH MY GOD!”

Nico turned around when he felt a jab in his stomach from both sides. Standing there was none other than his annoying roommate.

“Did you just tase me? What are we, twelve?”

“Aw, aren’t you gonna say hi to me?”

Nico sighed, exasperated. “Hello, Jason.”

Jason pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel himself being crushed by the bespectacled blonde’s embrace and finally pulled free.

“Jesus Christ, can you not almost kill me? I feel even worse for Piper now."

Jason laughed. "And I'm sorry that your fiancé has to deal with you. Oh, speaking of that, what did you not tell me about? You having a boyfriend? Or, better yet, you got engaged without telling me immediately after? And to Will? I mean, we all knew you both had a thing for each other but you didn't bother to bring it up? You know I wanted to be the first one to get married out of all of us."

"Then why don't you ask Piper to marry you?"

"What? We're too young for that."

"Jason, I’m younger than you. And you're almost thirty years old."

"I am twenty eight, excuse you." He punched Nico on the shoulder as hard as he could. Nico winced but quickly returned to crafting some more witty comebacks.

"So what about Will though?" Jason ruffled Nico's hair.

"What about him?"

"Dude, look at your left hand."

Nico looked down at the ring, a painful reminder of the mistake they made.

"Yes, I see it."

"So..........?"

"So what?"

"I'm gonna be best man, right?"

As if on cue, there was a banging on the front door.

"NICO! I NEED TO BE YOUR BEST MAN!"

Percy. Of course.

Jason cracked his knuckles as Nico opened the door. “You’re gonna have to fight me for it, Jackson! I totally called it.”

Percy looked at Nico, pleadingly. “Did you promise Jason?”

“No.”

“HA!”

“Oh, FIGHT ME!” Jason roared. “I know you, bro, and I know that I would make such a better best man speech than you. I live with him!”

“I’ve known him longer!”

“We went to the same college!”

“He used to have a crush on me!”

Nico whipped his head around and turned to face the bickering adults. Percy laughed nervously and stepped backwards as Jason mouthed “Oh shit.” Nobody likes it when Nico gets angry, because he could be absolutely terrifying. He looked up, calmly, and glared at Percy, then at Jason. The apartment was dead silent.

“Percy? Do not _ever_ bring that up again. I’m not getting married to you, am I? That’s what I thought. And I do recall that you also have not proposed to Annabeth either unless I’m not updated, which I am.”

Jason snickered and Nico’s head snapped over to him.

“You. Don’t even think about laughing. I already talked to you about Piper. And you do not get ‘dibs’ on being my best man. Neither of you have any right to be talking about a wedding yet which isn’t in existence yet! I don’t even want to talk about it!”

“But-” Percy interjected.

“I will accept no buts.”

“Except Will’s.” Jason chortled and Percy fist-bumped him.

“Shut up.” Nico blushed furiously and punched Jason in the arm.

“Okay, mom.” The two chirped. As they were laughing again, the door opened.

I gotta tell Jason to stop giving people keys to our house.

Leo Valdez walked through the door. “Hey, Jason, I got your tex- Oh hey Nico, I forgot to ask. Can I be your best man at your wedding?”

Nico shot a glance to the other two to stop them from beating him into a pulp.

“Leo. Don’t bring it up.”

“Okay, jeez. But still, you and Will, huh? Damn. How’d that happen? One of you finally stated the obvious?”

“Why the hell does everyone think we like each other?”

“Um, man, you’re engaged to him.” Percy interjected.

Shit.

“Still, Nico, tell us about how it went down. How long have you been dating? How did he propose?”

“I told you not to bring it up.”

Jason held up his phone. “LET’S CALL HIM!”

Leo and Percy nodded in agreement as Nico buried his head in his hands. These absolute jackasses were his friends.

_I can’t really call them jackasses when I was the one who drunkenly got engaged to my best friend._

He heard the phone go to Will’s voicemail.

“Hi! You’ve reached me. Beeeeeeeeep. No wait, that doesn’t sound like the beep. Boooop. Eh, maybe. Aw, screw it. Just leave a message and I’ll text you back, wondering why you didn’t just text me in the first place.”

Nico chuckled. _Will’s voice can be so melodic sometimes. And the way his hair sometimes falls over his face and he tries to blow it off. Oh, and the thing when he sings his heart out when he’s preparing for an audition. That’s adorable._

_Wait, do I actually like Will?_

_No, that’s impossible._

Meanwhile, the boys’ message began.

“HI THIS IS NICO’S BEST FRIEND PERCY BECAUSE Y’ALL ARE DATING NOW AND NICO LOVES YOU-”

“NO WAY JASON IS BFFS WITH NICO AND SHOULD TOTALLY BE THE BEST MAN”

“Boys, Boys, please. Hey Will, it’s the charmingly bisexual Leo Valdez. We bis and pans have to stick together, right? Right? I bet Nico loves you because you’re totally attractive and charming and such a brilliant guy. If you were my type, I’d so be jealous of Nico. You have some sense in you. SO that means you’d want Nico to have some too? That means, by default, I should be Nico’s be-”

“DON’T LISTEN TO HIS SMOOTH TALK! PERCY FOR BEST MAN 2K15!”

Nico stormed into the room again, fully embarrassed, and ended the call.

“Can you please be somewhat mature for once in your lives? You’re all acting like when we were seniors in high school and you were all up for Prom King. Which, in fact, I won. And you all couldn’t believe that I won. And I only won because all those girls wanted a Gay Best Friend and they thought that the way to my friendship was voting for me as king.”

“Yeah, I totally deserved that crown to be honest.” Leo shrugged.

“But stop calling my… my……”

_It’s so weird saying fiancé now, considering that we’re technically actually engaged._

"Your fiancé?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, that. Will's gonna be weirded out."

"Man, I'm going to see Solace next." Percy smiled widely. "Let's see if he wants to talk about his boy toy."

"I am NOT his boy toy."

"Suuuuure. See ya, small emo."

"IT WAS A BAD PHASE, OKAY?"

And with that, Percy sprinted to the elevator and Nico sat on the couch, sighing. Jason and Leo followed suit.

"So did you guys fuck in here, or?"

"Shut up, Grace."


	4. Dancing and Also Some Other Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (short chapter)  
> Nico has a lot of thoughts that differ from his earlier statements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i had a bit of writer's block before writing this chapter but then something happened to me that would transcribe PERFECTLY at this moment so i wrote it in for today's update! hope y'all are enjoying it so far!

**December 1st, 2015**

**Solace Residence**

**1:29 am**

"Jesus Christ, Will, how many people did you invite?"

"A lot."

"I thought this was a small get together!"

"Nico, how long have you known me?"

Nico mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Seventeen years."

"So you would know that.....?"

"Your parties are always huge and full of people you don't know and/or have hit on at one point in your life."

Nico looked around at the apartment. There were at least one hundred people in there. The music was blaring; people were dancing and grinding on each other and drinking like the world was going to end. Will was, surprisingly, sober at the time being, his glare still fixed on Nico with a smirk.

"Dance with me. I'll put on some Blood on the Dance Floor if you want."

"IT WAS ONE LITTLE EMO PHASE."

"Alright, Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

"Screw you."

"You already did."

"You know what?"

"Just dance with me, di Angelo."

Will held out his hand and Nico took it and grabbed Will's other hand. He watched his friend shake his blond hair to the beat of the song with no fear of embarrassment. Will laughed and Nico hesitated.

“You know I can’t dance.”

“Oh, sorry, should I put on The Black Parade?”

“I told you to shut up about that.”

“Too bad. Dance with me, emo boy.”

Will grabbed Nico’s arms and started jumping around, his face only inches away from his own. Nico grinned. _This is actually sorta fun._ He twirled and spun and moved his feet, swaying in and out with Will’s movements. Will dipped him and lifted him and made him feel like they were the only ones there. He was picked up bridal style next, and carried into Will’s large closet, the faded bass still pumping in the other room.

“Why are we in the closet? I came out of here ages ago.”

Will laughed.

“I actually don’t know why I brought you here, but we could still make the most of it. Maybe you could confess your undying love for me.”

“Yeah, right. Like I would ever date a nerd like you.”

Nico looked into his wide blue eyes and Will stared back. They inched closer to one another without saying a word. Suddenly, Nico pulled himself towards Will and closed the gap. It just felt right to kiss him and kiss him and kiss him again, nothing sexual about it. He wanted Will to hold him and take him on dates and actually be his fiancé for real. The feelings flooded into him as their lips were touching, nothing more, just a pure, actual kiss, for real this time. They broke apart and Will touched his forehead against Nico’s as they both laughed.

“You still sure about not dating a nerd like me?”

“Not quite.”

He smiled as he touched the engagement ring. _If Will felt this way too, it must be real._

“Nico.”

He heard a quiet voice in the back of his head.

“Nico.”

Shaking it off, he wrapped his arms around WIll and buried his head in Will’s shoulder.

“Nico.”

It got louder now, but he still ignored it. Nothing could ruin this moment, the moment where he realized exactly how gay he was for Will Solace.

“Nico.”

Okay, something wasn’t right.

“Nico!”

“Huh?”

Nico was jolted awake as his half-sister shook him. He sat up and remembered his dream fondly.

Wait.

It was only a dream?

 **  
** Sitting up in horror while Hazel stood there impatiently, Nico realized exactly how gay he was for Will Solace


	5. Talking it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone's fav half-sister of the gayest family ever comes in

**December 1st, 2015**  
 **Grace and di Angelo Residence**  
 **9:28 am**  
  
"Quick, in sixty seconds, tell me about your relationship with Will."  
  
 _Just lie to her, Nico. Tell her that you've been dating for months or something._  
  
He looked at Hazel, who was tapping her foot impatiently, and knew instantly that he had to come clean.  
  
"Okay so we've been friends for a really long time, you know that, and everyone thought we were dating so we said we were fake engaged and it was a huge joke and stuff but then we were drunk one night and the ring fell down the drain and we decided to get fake engaged again but then there was an expensive ring and Will posted it everywhere and everyone believes it and we can't just tell them it was fake because so many people were happy for us and we planned to 'break it off' before we would've actually gotten married but I just had a dream about something that made me realize I might actually like Will now? But he doesn't know at all because this is really recent and we're still planning to fake break up, so I don't have a clue what to do now except continue being his best friend which I'm fine with, by the way, but now there's gonna be a weird urge to make out with him to go along with it which I guess is cool with me. But that's the story."  
  
She stared at him and laughed.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I just can't believe that I'm so far from the gayest one in our family."  
  
"You're just asexual though."  
  
"But I'm biromantic. At least let me come in second."  
  
"Hazel, you know Bianca. She's been dating Zoë since sophomore year of high school."  
  
"Yeah. Poor dad, he gets a very small chance at having grandchildren."  
  
It was Nico's turn to laugh next.  
  
"But still, what should I do?"  
  
Hazel jumped up and sat on the bed, her curly hair bouncing up and down. She patted Nico's bedhead.   
  
"Tell him how you feel. It worked for me and Frank when I had to blow him at a party."  
  
"TMI, little sister."  
  
"Nico, I'm a senior in college."  
  
"You're still younger than me."   
  
"But here we are, with me giving you advice. Now I'm telling you, tell Will. He's obviously in love with you."  
  
"What? No he's not."  
  
"Nico, have you opened your eyes recently? That boy has liked you for years."  
  
"No he hasn't, he's just... more accepting of the joke that we're dating. Plus, he had a bunch of girlfriends before."  
  
"Nico."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who did you go to senior prom with?"  
  
Nico blinked. "Reyna, why?"  
  
"Who did Will go with?"  
  
Nico paused as he tried to think. There were so many girls (and some guys) that Will had dated, compared to Nico's two or three boyfriends throughout his entire life. But he couldn't think of who Will had gone to senior prom with. Lou Ellen was his junior prom date, and he went with his current partner to homecoming every year. But senior? He was drawing a major blank.  
  
Hazel spoke.  
  
"Nobody. And why not? Because he wanted to go with you but you were taken."  
  
"Whatever. Even if he did like me in high school, I highly doubt it now."  
  
She laughed again and shook her head. "Then you should open your eyes a little. Listen, I gotta go help Frank with his essay, but try not to screw it all up even more while I'm gone, 'kay?"   
  
And just like that, she walked out the door, leaving Nico alone. He groaned and fell back into the sheets. _What now?_ He checked his phone.  
  
 **Text From: Will**  
  
 **practice is sooooooo boring we're legit working on cleaning america for the whole day like i want to do my death scene right now**

He smiled and texted back quickly.

 

**have fun dying later, i guess.**

_Have fun dying later? God, I'm the worst at this. Am I flirting? Do I want to flirt with him? Do I even like him? What am I, twelve again and have a fucking crush on someone? I need to get back in the game after my last break up. It's just been so long._

 

**Text From: Will**

 

**you would like the death scene**

 

**you know**

 

**because you're emo**

 

**also it's pretty homoerotically charged if i do say so myself**

 

**but our bernardo isn't that cute so idk and tony is the token straight so riff aka me can't tap that**

 

**maybe anita?**

 

**To: Will**

 

**you know for a FACT that's piper.**

 

**Text From: Will**

 

**ik, i'm kidding jeez. i helped leo set her up with Jason for god's sake. plus we're, u know, FRIENDS???? gasp i know it's hard for u to think that i talk to anyone outside you four guys**

**To: Will**

**still, stop checking out your castmates, you've been practicing this musical for the past three months and you're just learning if they're cute or not NOW?**

**plus, they'll notice if you're "cheating" on me.**

**emphasis on the quotation marks.**

Nico put down the phone and looked at the opening night tickets in his wallet. It was only a few weeks until the show, and Will seemed excited about it. The iPhone buzzed and he picked it up again.

**Text From: Will**

**o yeah, we’re supposed to be a thing whoops**

**fiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, no hooking up before the show**

_Thank god. Maybe I do have a chance._

Nico looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. He spoke the words aloud.

“I like Will Solace.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is gonna be in will's pov due to popular request! sorry for not updating that quickly, though. i'll try and pick up the pace


	6. Opening Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will is so excited to finally have a chance at his dream in life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will's pov-ish.  
> since this fic is in third person, it's not REALLY a pov thing, but you can hear will's thoughts instead of Nico's.   
> I'll be back to your favorite post-emo phase nerd next chapter.

**December 4th, 2015**

**8:01 pm**

**Monarch Theater**

 

Will took a deep breath in.

_This is it. There are Broadway scouts in this audience._

He stood behind the curtain, hearing the audience murmur. The house lights flashed, and the whole place went silent. Combing his hair back, he wondered if his friends had came to see the show for him and Piper. We said that this was opening night, but there are a lot more performances to go that they could see.

_I hope Nico comes._

He shuffled to his opening position, freezing where he stood as the orchestra began the overture. He went over every dance, every line, every song in his head and tried to slow his breathing. He had always been in the ensemble before, but now, now this was his first chance to prove that he was good at what he loved. The curtains opened and he smirked at the audience with his character's usual cocky look, leading the group in snaps and leaps and spins. After the prologue was finished, it was time to act his ass off to impress the audience. When the music for his opening song started, he sung every line just like he was supposed to, with emotion and the perfect accent.

"When you're a Jet, you're a Jet all the way from your first cigarette to your last dying day."

He shuffled around the stage, singing to his Tony roughly. This was the role he had practiced for months to be. The next scene was the big dance number. He fit his costume change over his body mic and shimmied into new pants. The stage lights went out and the stage crew began to shift the props and change the scene. His dance partner smiled at him as he gave her a thumbs up and got into his position with her. He winked at Piper, who was playing Anita, on the other side of the stage and she nodded back while grinning. They had worked on the choreography for at least six hours per day for a week straight before the official runs. The pit began playing Dance at the Gym as the lights went up and everyone began to move their feet in sync like they weren't going to dance ever again. The Jets swayed and spun and dipped and the Sharks did the same back. Will's partner went to the middle of the stage, as did all the other girls for their featured dance break.

When they spun outwards, the guys all leapt towards stage left. Will kept his bright smile as he jumped upwards, extending his back leg. What he didn't notice was the misplaced speaker right below him. Landing on the slanted object, he slipped and fell down off the stage, landing straight into the pit floor. He instantly blacked out.

**December 4th, 2015**

**10:44 pm**

**The Hospital**

"Wha...? What's going on? Where's my costume? I have to go on for the next scene!"

Will woke up in his underwear.

He sat up, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head and noticed Piper sitting in the side of the room, also not in costume.

"Where are we? Come on, Piper, act one isn't even done yet! We need to get back out there!" Piper shook her head solemnly.

Will stared at her and held his head.

"Piper," He asked calmly, trying to keep it together. "Why aren't we on stage?"

"The show isn't going on."

"Piper, I'm serious."

_Ow._

"You fell into the pit on your leap."

"What?"

"You're in the hospital."

_No. No no no no no no no no._

"Well, get me out so that I can get back before Cool."

"Will, the show is over."

He shook his head, despite the pain.

"Oh, I get it. Ha ha, you're hilarious. But really, give it up, it's not funny anymore."

"Will." She walked up to his hospital bed. "Cecil took over for you. We finished the show and they gave him a chance to audition to be in Cinderella when you come back to here."

He stared at her in disbelief.

_This is not happening. This is not happening. I did not just have my dream ruined._

He sat back down on the hospital bed and held back tears.

"I'm really sorry, but you need to rest a while here." Piper affirmed. "The doctor said you had some serious injuries, and frankly, we're glad you're not in a coma right now. It could have been much worse."

"But it doesn't help the fact that I'm stuck in here from making a stupid mistake. I should've finished the show."  

_That's it. This is all some stupid nightmare. I'm having a really bad dream, that's all._

"Pinch me right now, McLean. Please, just let me know that this is just a dream."

Piper shook her head. "Get some rest. You're going to need it. Plus, there's someone who wants to see you."

She smirked as she shut the door behind her and Nico burst through it like the world was ending that day.

"SHIT, MAN, ARE YOU OKAY?"

Will laughed weakly and glanced around.

"Does it look like it?"

"I'm sorry I didn't come in sooner but I wanted Piper to tell you what happened because I'm not very good with words and you'd probably be crying by now."

"I know all about your terrible word choices, but I'm coincidentally on the verge of tears right now. It also doesn't change the fact that technically my dream has been crushed, and I appreciate it, my sweet homosexual fiancé, but I'd rather not bawl my eyes out like a little kid in front of you."

Nico shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway, here," Nico held out a bouquet of flowers. "These were Hazel's idea to give to you after the show, but now I guess it's a feel better soon thing? I don't know." He placed them on the table next to Will's bed.

"So, um, should I leave you alone now?"

Will's eyes were watering.

_I don't want him to go, but I can't let him see me like this, I haven't genuinely cried in years._

_I'm not weak._

_I'm tough as nails._

Nico started toward the door.

"Wait."

He turned.

"Can you stay?"

Tears were streaming down his face. Nico nodded and sat next to him, grabbing his hand.

"Just let it out, dude. I'm here for you."

Will smiled for just a second. Even on the worst day of his life, Nico could still make him happy. Typical di Angelo.


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico and will and seven other people plan a wedding.  
> jk, it's mostly Annabeth.

**December 29th, 2015**

**12:19 pm**

**Grace and di Angelo Residence**

Man, is it hard having a crush on your fake fiancé best friend in a neck brace.

Will got out of the hospital two weeks ago, and he was not adjusting to his new circumstances of keeping his neck in a cast for a while.

"It's better than being paralyzed from the neck down, which you could have been. It's also better than being dead." Nico suggested.

Will groaned. "But I can't move my head downwards."

"So?"

"I also look bad in one of these things. It's horrible any way I look at it."

"I think you look good." Nico shrugged.

Thump thump. Thump thump. Nico's heart began beating faster as Will smiled. Why did he have to realize this now? In this dilemma? He placed the small chair labelled "Frank Zhang" next to the "Hazel Levesque" chair.

"This good?" He said, pointing to the setup.

"Oh, I don't know, because I CAN'T MOVE MY NECK."

"God, stop moping and help me plan our fake wedding."

"You know how we're breaking it off, right?"

"Yeah. When the guy at the altar or whatever his job title is reads the vows and then says 'Does anyone have any objections?' I'll say 'No homo!' or something like that and we'll be fine."

"Perfect."

"So what do I do with the little chairs and tables?" Nico yawned.

"You're supposed to put them in an arrangement so we can know who's sitting next to each other at our reception for a wedding that isn't even going to happen all the way through."

"Oh."

"Nico, did you make a fort with the tiny chairs?" "No, I made a barricade. It's different because you like Les Miserables, right?"

"True. Continue."

"Gods, you guys need my help." Nico turned around and found Annabeth Chase in his living room.

"Annabeth's here!" Will shouted while he glanced at Nico.

"Now we can actually get some planning done!"

_Oh, right. That means we have to act all coupley. Eh, I'm not complaining._

"Oh, is anyone else with you, or is it just-"

Percy bust through the door. "JASON!"

Jason's bedroom door opened just as quickly and he sprinted towards his friend. "Aw man, bro, you didn't tell me you were coming! I could've gotten my Xbox ready."

"YOU TWO ARE LITERALLY TWELVE YEAR OLD FUCKBOYS." Piper yelled, stretching as she walked out from Jason's room and sat right down next to Annabeth.

"Did someone say fuckboy?" Leo jumped out from the bathroom.

"How did all of you people get our house key?" Nico yelled, looking at the multitude of people in his small apartment.

"Jason made copies." Hazel jumped out of the kitchen.

"Hazel?"

"Oh yeah, and Frank too. He's in here with me."

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"These are the friends you get when you were a huge emo in high school and a recluse in college." Percy shrugged.

"God damnit will you stop talking about my emo phase!"

Jason shook his head. "We'll stop if we can see you kiss your fiancé. We've never seen you two, you know, do anything remotely romantic that you haven't already done while you weren't dating yet."

Nico frantically glared at Hazel and she gave him a sympathetic look back.

"W-why would I want to do that in front of all of you?"

"Yeah, we're not that kind of couple." Will agreed.

"I don't want to hurt his neck."

"Nico can get really horny if we kiss in front of people." Nico subtly elbowed Will in the gut, but they both kept smiling and giving more excuses.

"Will's doctor said not to."

"I could actually die from this if my neck is still broken."

 

"Told you they wouldn't do it." Leo rolled his eyes, smiling as Jason cursed under his breath and discreetly slipped him a twenty.

"Okay, how ofter do you people bet on us doing things?" Nico groaned.

"Much more than you'd think." Piper said sleepily on the chair.

"Okay, people. Let's get wedding planning." Annabeth grinned. "I've got a list of things we need to do and I've already divvied it up, so you should come to me for your assignment. Will, Nico, what theme were you thinking of? I'll modify the list based off of whatever you want. It is your day, you know."

Nico shot a worried glance at Will. "We have to think of a theme?" He mouthed.

Will's eyes lit up. "I have an idea!"

He jumped up from the seat.

"Perfect, what is it?"

"The theme should be Beauty and the Beast. We can have the ceremony at a library and then have the reception in a ballroom and it'd be so cool!"

Annabeth grinned. "That sounds perfect! I'll start planning. Nico, are you alright with it?" Nico shrugged. It's not like this was going to be his real wedding, but this was a nice theme. Plus, Will seemed to like it a lot.

"I'm cool with it."

Annabeth smiled and grabbed Percy. "C'mon, babe, we gotta get going. You know how I like to plan things."

Percy followed. "You like planning in our bed, while I'm sleeping next to you."

"Yup. Now let's go, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, if it gives me a chance to sleep, then anything for you." The two walked out the door.

_Two down, five to go. Why can't we hang out at Annabeth and Percy's large house instead of this small apartment?_

Nico laid down on the couch, his head falling onto Will's lap. Will started stroking his hair.

"Hey, Leo, did you hear about that new pizza place that opened down the block? It serves mac-and-cheese pizza, and-"

"SEE Y'ALL LATER, YOU KNOW WHERE I'M GOING." And with that, Leo Valdez was gone.

"Jason-"

Jason stood up.

"I get it, I get it. Piper, you are cordially invited to my room so we can snuggle and watch television and occasionally make out."

Piper curtsied and giggled. "I humbly accept your gracious offer, kind sir."

The door shut as fast as it opened.

_Well, that was easy._

_Wait, shit._

"HAZEL!"

"WHAT?"

"I'M KICKING YOU OUT OF HERE."

Hazel appeared out of the kitchen, covered in flour.

"Fine. Come on, Frank, let's go to your place."

Nico shot an approving glance as she led her boyfriend out the door with their freshly baked pie. Once they were gone, Nico poked Will's cheek.

"Why Beauty and the Beast?"

"I would've said Les Miserables but there are more weddingish songs in Beauty and the Beast. Plus, you'd look better in blue than Grantaire's green jacket, because we would have OBVIOUSLY been Enjolras and Grantaire for the wedding, considering that they're gay for each other and also somewhat around our age. Plus, I want to wear that fancy beast coat."

"Wait, am _I_ Belle?"

"Yeah, I thought that was obvious."

"Why?"

"Because you're _le plus belle_." He laughed. "And because you'd look good in her colors."

Nico smiled.

 _God, this is agony. I just want to kiss him right now_.

"It's such a shame we're putting this great idea into a wedding we're ultimately going to cancel." He pondered. "Are you sure you don't want this to be for your real wedding?"

Will ruffled Nico's shaggy black hair.

"Nah. Nobody's more important than my best friend."

"Aw boo. That was too cheesy."

"You're too cheesy."

Nico grabbed a pillow and threw it in Will's face. "Who's too cheesy now, Solace?"

"Aw what the hell man, I'm in a neck brace! I can't do stuff!" He flung a pillow at Nico but it hit a table lamp and the lamp fell crashing to the ground.

"JESUS CHRIST, GUYS. KEEP YOUR INTENSE DRY HUMPING SESSIONS TO A MINIMUM." Jason yelled through the door.

Nico carefully placed the lamp back in position when Will sat down again, thoroughly embarrassed. Then Nico started laughing, with the taller boy following suit. In less than a minute, they were both on the ground, bursting out into fits of giggles like kindergarteners at recess.

_If this isn't dating, it sure as hell feels like it. And damn, it's so much fun._


	8. More Mistakes, Who Would've Guessed By Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACHELOR PARTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaaa im rly sorry I haven't updated in a while whoops,,,,,  
> but hey it's almost done so yay!  
> also: happy 22nd birthday Percy Jackson!!!!

**April 17th, 2016**

**8:56 pm**

**Grace and di Angelo residence**

"Welp, I guess it's time to get to the bachelor party now." Jason shrugged. "It started at 8:30."

Nico sat up from the couch.

"It started THIRTY MINUTES AGO?"

"Yeah."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Guess I wasn't the best choice for best man, anyway. Because I'm never on time. Maybe that's why you didn't pick me. Why didn't you pick me?"

Nico glared at Jason. "I picked who I picked because you guys kept fighting over it and I was getting sick of it! I'd also probably have the coolest bachelor party that way. Which, by the way, we're LATE to. Now are we taking your car or mine?"

"Mine."

"Okay, let's go, then." Nico raced into his room to get on his favorite shirt, changed into a pair of black jeans, and hastily shoved on a pair of sneakers, shutting the door behind him. He grabbed Jason's shirt and dragged him to the elevator.

"Hey, can't I finish styling my hair? The gel is all over!"

"No. Style it on the way."

Jason slapped Nico's hand down with his elbow, and continued to gel up his hair.

**April 17th, 2016**

**9:08 pm**

**Norman's Pub**

Nico rushed into the bar, Jason sluggishly following. He looked around in the waiting area, to no avail. Swiftly turning the corner to get to the other seating area, he crashed into someone else.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He shook it off, not yet looking upwards to face the person in front of him.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up to his own party." Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, Nico's 'best man', smiled down at him.

"Reyna! I'm sorry we're so late. Someone," He glanced at Jason. "Forgot to tell me when it started."

"Of course; he's still mad about that best man thing and the 'bachelor party should be for men only' thing." She tightened her long, dark ponytail and motioned the two over to a booth near the kitchens with three other boys sitting on opposite sides.

"Nico! What's up, Italiano?" Leo greeted.

Frank gave Nico a quiet nod. He was the youngest of the group, aged 20, and wasn't very talkative without Hazel there (or a few drinks, but that wasn't technically legal). Reyna passed Nico a drink, and he sat down in the booth next to her.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Alcohol!" Percy replied, a little too happily."

"Does it matter what it is as long as we get stone-cold drunk tonight? My boy's getting married! WOOOOOOOO!"

_Great, Percy is already drunk. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to have more than a few drinks tonight._

Reyna raised her glass of whiskey and clinked the glass. "Since I'm technically the best man, I'd like to propose a toast early-on because I know that you guys can't take in that much without getting completely fucked up. So, to Nico, and to Will, and to their relationship. We all expected it, but it still is charming to see it actually happening. I believe that you truly found your soulmate."

The boys clapped and Nico smiled. This would've been perfect if, well, it wasn't all a drunken mistake that went too far.

_Why couldn't we have said it was a mistake that day? Now I'm in over my head. Maybe tonight can help me forget a little, help me loosen up more. Yeah._

"Hey, Leo, order me another drink, your pick."

**April 17th, 2016**

**10:04 pm**

**Norman's Pub**

"Seriously? I knew you'd be drunk, but how on Earth are you this drunk?" Reyna put another finished glass on the table as she glanced over at the idiots sitting next to her.

“CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM! CALL HIM!” Percy banged his fists against the table as Leo chugged another beer.

Nico swung at Percy’s arm, trying to hit him, but ultimately missing for the fourth time.

“I’m not gonna caaaall him, he’s at that musical, the thing with the thing and the bread?”

Jason grabbed Nico's bag and started rummaging around until he found his phone.

"CALL WILL SOLACE." He yelled into Siri.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh snap!" Leo yelled.

"Shiiiiiiiit, It's on voicemail." Percy groaned. "Nico, leave a message."

Nico finished another beer and grabbed his phone from Jason's hand. "Fine. Heeeeeeeey babe, it's Nico, ya know, your fiancé thing? Okay so we're out at the bar and Reyna is totally drunk right now, like blackout drunk, and we're all one bajillion percent fine and not even tipsy yet so ha. Aaaaaaanyways, I was gonna say that like I actually am in love with you and I want to be with you forever and ever and we definitely shouldn't break it off. Because I loooooooooove you. We should like make out tonight or sometime or forever okay? Thanks, mi amor. See you soon."

**April 18th, 2016**

**3:31 am**

**Valdez Household**

Leo's quiet neighborhood was practically shaking the ground with noise as five drunk 20-something's (and Frank) stopped their marathon of Parks and Recreation on Netflix. The 'wedding' was in a month, and everyone at Nico's bachelor party might as well have been screaming. After they had gotten kicked out of the pub for breaking too much glass, Frank strapped all of them into his car (Percy rode on Jason's lap) and drove them to Leo's house, where Nico had specifically requested to watch his favorite show. Reyna turned off Netflix and switched to the karaoke channel on demand.

_Hmmmmm, what to sing? Should I get serious or should I do my jams? Or both? BOTH!_

"IT'S FUNNY WHEN YOU FIND YOURSELF LOOKING FROM THE OUTSIIIIIDE," Nico yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'M STANDING HERE, BUT ALL I WANT IS TO BE OVER THEEEEEEERE!"

Nico's phone rang on the table beside the couch.

"WHY DID I LET MYSELF BELIEVE MIRACLES COULD HAPPEN? 'CAUSE NOW I HAVE TO PRETEND THAT I DON'T REALLY CARE!"

Nico glanced at the text that showed up on the screen. His eyes widened and he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Fraaaaank, take the chorus!"

"I haven't seen High School Musical in at least five years!"

"JUST DO IT, OKAY?" He thrust the remote/microphone into Frank's hands and ran out the door. Nico frantically glanced around until he spotted a familiar blonde mop on the other side of the sidewalk. He grinned as Will made his way to the steps in front of Leo's house.

"Hey, you having fun?"

"Fun? It's BANANAS in there." Nico leaned in close, petting Will's cheek.

"Oh god, I smell a lot of alcohol in your breath. This is going to be interesting."

"Yeahhhhhhh."He giggled. "Now kiss me, nerd." He licked Will's cheek, laughing.

"Gross. Plus, we're not really together, remember?"

"But we're drunk and I want you really bad."

Will let Nico rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm not drunk, you dork. And you're probably just acting on impulse."

"Nooooooooo. I really actually love you and I want you to father my children. Like please I've had so many drinks tonight and I'm gonna be hungover soon so tell me if you like me that way because I could probably drink more if you said no and it wouldn't matter because I've drank a shit ton."

"Dude, I don't want you to get alcohol poisoning. Don't drink any more than you already have."

"Does that mean?"

"You're not that bright when you're drunk. Maybe that's why we got fake engaged." Will turned to look at Nico, his caramel brown eyes having the same effect on the intoxicated post-emo as 2011 Niall Horan on eleven year old girls. "

And maybe that's why I've liked you since senior year of high school, you trash."

Will pressed a kiss to Nico's forehead and ran back to his car, driving away as a drunk twenty five year old sat on the steps, surprised.

_Is this another dream? If so, I'm gonna kill sleeping me._

**April 18th, 2016**

**12:44 pm**

**Valdez Household**

"Jesus fuck, I feel like I just got run over by a bus." Nico groaned as he took an aspirin.

"Frank, what happened last night?"

"What do you remember?"Frank yawned.

"I couldn't remember anything past Leo flirting with the bartender. Although I feel like something important happened after that."

"Well, you called Will to brag to him about our party, then you all broke a bunch of glass and we were kicked out so we went to Leo's. We watched Parks and Rec and you cried about Ben and Leslie for thirty straight minutes. You also sung karaoke and went outside for a little bit to probably throw up or something. Then we watched the Parks and Rec finale and you cried yourself to sleep, and I don't recall anything happening after that."

"Thanks for that. It must've been the bar thing I was worried about. That really was a great party though. I'm glad you were there when we all royally screwed up."

_Man, I am so glad that nothing happened last night. I could've gotten myself into a lot of trouble._


	9. The Wedding/Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter!!!! aaaaaa i hope y'all like it!!!!! (i stayed up until 4 am finishing this)

**June 21st, 2016**

**12:33 pm**

**Nico’s Dressing Room**

_This is it._

_Today’s the day._

__

Taking a deep breath, Nico glanced over at the outfit that he would have to wear when he broke up with his fiancé that he secretly liked. It had a black jacket with a yellow vest and matching yellow bowtie and black dress pants. He had to  fit the theme, after all.

“Ugh, I’m gonna look so bright in that. Why did I let Will pick the theme again?”

“You’re going to look amazing.” Jason blew into a tissue; he was not doing well with keeping it together. He was in a black tuxedo, Nico’s contribution to the outfitting of the event. “I just can’t believe that my small son is getting married.”

“Oh yeah, Jason, about that?”

“Huh?”

“Since my dad, well, you know, isn’t here, do you want to walk me down the aisle?”

Jason’s eyes lit up. “Holy shit. Legit, really?”

“Yeah, I want you to do it. You’ve been there for me since high school and I actually, uh, I actually look up to you a lot. Will you do it?”

“YES!”

Jason was full on sobbing now, and pulled Nico into a rib-crushing hug.

“Hey man, don’t ruin my hair. It’s my wedding, remember?”

Jason ruffled Nico’s hair. “It looks so much better messy. Plus, Will mentioned that he loved seeing it like that a few weeks ago. Any way you do it, you’re gonna look great.”

“Thanks.” Nico glanced around the room. “Hey, where’s Percy?”

“Helping Frank.”

“With what?”

“You don’t know? He’s proposing to Hazel. Like, today.”

“Hazel, as in, my sister Hazel? Hazel Levesque?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Bianca know about this?”

“Yeah, she’s with Percy and Frank.”

“RIGHT NOW?”

“Nico, you’re like the only one who didn’t know. He’s been planning this for weeks.”

“HE DIDN’T TELL ME ABOUT IT!”

“Yes, he did. At your bachelor party two months ago while we were watching Parks and Rec.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t know at all! I feel like such a shitty friend.”

“Because you are a shitty friend.”

“Shut up, it’s my wedding day, I get a pass.”

“Fine.”

Nico grabbed Jason’s arm. “We’re not done talking about this, though. Just, uh, just get me a brush.”

 

**June 21st, 2016**

**12:33 pm**

**Will’s Dressing Room**

“Oh god, I can’t go through with this!” Will buried his face in his hands.

Leo looked up from his phone. “But you’re not going through with it. That’s kinda the point of this fake wedding thing.”

“Ugh, no! I can’t go through with NOT going through with it! I really like Nico! And judging from what he said at his bachelor party, I’m like ninety nine percent sure that he does too!”

“Then why don’t you guys actually start dating? Or, maybe, go through with the wedding? I can think of a million better ways you two could’ve handled these situations, but you two are too busy staring into each other’s eyes to do anything about it.”

“But he was drunk when he said it! He could’ve not really meant it.”

“Dude.” Leo turned off his phone and walked over to the couch to sit next to Will. “Of course he likes you! And even if there was a slim chance he didn’t, he would be out of his mind. You two are like counterparts of each other. It wouldn’t be right to turn away your soulmate. But that shouldn’t even matter, because he’s totally in love with you.”

“Nico’s in love with me?”

“Of course he is! Are you blind? All I’m saying is that you should go with your gut.”

Will took off his shirt to get changed and shrugged. “I’m not sure but I’m still stressing out about it. Could you do me a favor and get me a handful of those fancy mints from the lobby? I need to eat like seven thousand of them before the ceremony starts and I also have to get changed.”

“Sure.” Will heard the door shut behind him. He began humming as he brought out his brown dress pants. He pulled down his khaki shorts and held up the outfit that he would have to wear when his fiancé that he secretly liked broke up with him. He sighed and looked in the mirror at himself. How could he be in this situation? How did he end up like this?

Will heard the door open and he looked at the ground.

“Oh, good, Leo, could you give me one of those-”

He turned around to see a very embarrassed Nico.

“Oh shit. Y-you’re not Frank. Sorry, bro.” Nico tried to look away from Will’s six-pack. _Why didn’t he tell me he got ripped? And when? Jesus, now I’m too embarrassed to do anything at all._

__

“No, man, it’s not that big of a deal, right?”

“Abs.”

“Huh?”

“I said abs...oulutely not! Yep! We’re just breaking it off like normal, I’m assuming, and we’re totally going to continue our platonic non-romantic friendship, which I value and respect and I do not want anything to change the cool thing we’ve got going here. Unless…”

Will’s heart leapt. “Unless?” He remembered Leo’s words. Go with your gut. Should he admit how he really felt?

Nico laughed awkwardly. “Yeeeeaaahhhh, it’s nothing, so, I guess I’ll see you soon?” And he shut the door.

**June 21st, 2015**

**1:12 pm**

**Nico’s Dressing Room**

“But Haaaaaaaazel, I don’t know what to doooooooooooooo!”

“You’re older than me, moron! Why can’t you ask your older sister, the one who has literally travelled the world?”

“You’ve always seemed really knowledgeable about this stuff for some reason.”

“Fine. So your problem is that you like him and you don’t want to break it off? Then don’t break it off. Simple.”

“But I can’t!”

“Why not?”

“I just can’t, okay?”

Knock knock knock.

“Come in!” Hazel yawned.

Frank peeked in through the door and Nico instantly knew what was going on.

"Hey, uh, Hazel, can I borrow you for a second?"

She got up off of the couch and smiled. "Sure, babe, what's up?"

"It's something out here."

"Okay...?"

Nico waited for a minute after Hazel shut the door. He heard excited giggling from his sister outside, and she popped her head back in.

"Sorry, can't talk more right now! I just got actual engaged!" And with that, she was gone.

The ceremony is in two hours. What do I do?

“Did someone call for relationship advice?” Piper kicked down the door.

“Oh, Piper, uh, I, I didn’t call for anyone I don’t think?”

“Trust me, I heard the cries for help nonverbally. It’s like I’m psychic or something with dating problems. Tell mama Piper your issues.” She sat down on the spinny chair next to the bureau.

“I can’t tell you about it.”

“It’s supposed to be fake, right? The wedding?”

“How did you know that?”

“Like I said, I’m really good at this stuff. And if you two were actually engaged, you would be milking it for all it’s worth. You would not make that many excuses to not kiss.”

“Did anyone else figure it out?”

“Nope. Annabeth could’ve figured it out if she wasn’t too wrapped up in being the wedding planner, and Jason and Percy are about as observant as brick walls.”

“Okay, thank god.”

“But here’s where your problem comes in: You actually like him.”

“How-”

“Shush. So you actually like him, and you don’t want to leave him at the altar or whatever you’re doing. Knowing Will, it’s probably supposed to be very dramatic. So my advice is, don’t break it off.”

“That’s what Hazel said! But I can’t, because he will be weirded out and we had a plan and this is like, the opposite of the plan.”

“Nico, you spent a fortune on this wedding and so did he. Did you really believe in your heart that you would break it off? And if he put all this work into it too, do you think that he believed it too? Just do what you feel is right.”

“Thanks, Piper.”

“Anytime. My work here seems to be done. I’ll see you when you walk down the aisle with my boyfriend.”

 

**June 21st, 2015**

**3:27 pm**

**The “Wedding”**

Nico gulped. _Yeah, I forgot, this is a thing. I'm getting to stop an expensive wedding that's my own wedding to the man who I want to actually marry me._

_Wait._

_Why the fuck couldn't we have done a "left at the altar" thing?_

_Well, there's no turning back now, Leo already left to walk down the aisle._

_Wait, is Leo the flower boy?_

_Isn't that meant for like two year olds?_

_Whatever, the point is that there's no turning back now._

Jason wiped another tear and turned to face Nico.

"This is it, buddy. You're getting married here and now. How're ya feeling?"

"I have no idea."

"Perfect! I'm pretty sure that's how you're supposed to feel. Just breathe, and you'll be great."

"Thanks, man."

"Anytime."

Hazel ran up to Nico and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck with whatever you're doing. I'll support you with your decision."

The door opened again and she took Frank's hand as they walked down the aisle. Next in line was Lou Ellen and Reyna. Reyna shot a smile at Nico, and that was all that needed to be said between the two of them. They had a sort of bond that didn't require talking to get the point across. As the girls left, there were only four left to go.

Annabeth hugged Nico and stepped back as Percy almost broke him with a tremendously strong hug.

"Have fun, you nerd." He grabbed his girlfriend's hand as they left, to leave Jason and Nico alone. Nico took a deep breath in and squeezed Jason's hand.

"Jeez, stop crying or I'll revoke your honorary dad privileges."

Jason massaged his friend's shoulders as if they were preparing for a football game or something. "You ready?"

"Not really."

"Too bad. It's time."Jason linked his arm in Nico's, and they walked out onto the 'aisle'.

It was as if the moment were frozen in time. Nico heard the entire room fall silent, save for Cecil playing Home on the piano. There were golden decorations across the plethora of bookshelves in the room. He saw his friends and family staring at him. Bianca, who was using her skill in photography to take all the wedding photos, looked like she was going to die from happiness right on the spot. Nico felt like dying right then and there too, but of embarrassment from seeing everyone looking at him. He turned to face the direction he was going and saw him.

Will.

Will was wearing a blue coat with gold lace with brown dress pants, his blond hair combed back and left to its natural curl. He was the most beautiful person Nico had ever seen.

And as Nico saw the way that he was looking at him with the most awestruck, dorkiest, cutest look on his face, he knew that Will felt it too.

It was real.

Jason stopped at the front of the room, letting Nico go to the altar. He hugged Nico and smiled.

"You're gonna be an amazing roommate to him, you know. Just stop by sometime to say hi to your friendly neighborhood Jason." He whispered.

"Oh my god. How am I still friends with you after all of this?"

"You know you love me."

Nico stepped up next to the minister and Will and shot a glance at Will, who was still staring with that adorable look of surprise. The taller boy leaned in to whisper in Nico's ear.

"Listen, I know this is a really weird thought, but what if we, like,"

"Not break it off?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Because I'm pretty sure that I love you."

"Really? Same!"

Nico's heart was beating faster than he could take in as the minister began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these men join together in holy matrimony.”

Embarrassing as it may be, Nico was too lost in Will's eyes to pay attention for most of the ceremony, but he snapped out of it once he heard his name.

"Do you, Nico di Angelo, take William Solace to be your lawfully wedded husband, your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. Do you promise to love him unconditionally, to support him in his goals, to honor and respect him, to laugh with him and cry with him, and to cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"

"Obviously, why else would we be here?"

"And do you, William Solace,"

"I do!"

Percy ran over to give Nico and Will the rings, which they both put on their own fingers (putting it on each other's is tricky and overrated, anyways). The minister glanced around and began again.

"If anyone has an objection, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Will glanced worriedly at Nico, as if they weren't actually going to pull it off. He shook his head, and the room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Alright then," The minister declared. "With the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mr. Solace-di Angelo. You may kiss your husband."

Nico leaned in, Will's hand caressing his cheek.

Perfect timing.

He grabbed the blond's hand and skillfully dipped him as he pressed his lips to the other boy. He smiled widely as the guests began to clap, and his.... husband.... smiled back. Will stood up and took a bow as Nico tiptoed to reach his ear.

"We have some catching up to do, Mr. Solace-di Angelo."

**June 21st, 2015**

**9:16 pm**

**Will’s Dressing Room**

Nico got down on the couch and snuggled up to his husband.

_Husband. That’s gonna take some getting used to._

Will stroked his hair as they both laughed, taking in each other’s warmth.

“The reception started, you know. We’re supposed to be down there in fifteen minutes.” Will explained.

“Shush. We can take as long as we want, being the guests of honor and all.”

“Everyone probably thinks we’re having sex right now.”

Nico faked a shocked look. “Well, we’re not yet, but that their suspicions can be confirmed later, I’m assuming?”

“Oh, of course.” Will laughed, then paused. He stared into Nico’s eyes. “Hey, can I ask you something kind of serious?”

“Last time you did that, we ended up getting engaged. But sure, anything.”

“How long have you felt about me in like a romantic way?”

Nico sat up. He thought for a minute, and then shrugged.

“I honestly have no clue at all. One day it just felt like that somehow. I can’t really explain it. Now how about you tell me.”

Will buried his face in his hands.

“Hey, you wouldn't have to say anything when we were just best friends, but you are my husband now so legally, you have to tell me!” Nico folded his arms. “Or else I go back to my own apartment tonight.”

“Fine, I’ve probably liked you for forever until now.”

Nico gave Will a quizzical look. “Until now? Did you...stop?”

Will grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I don’t just like you.”

Nico grinned. “Oh. Right.”

“I am, and will henceforth be forever in love with you, Nico di Angelo.”

“Wow, you nerd.”

“Emo trash.”

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me again. We have an entire engagement’s worth of making out to catch up with."

Nico put his lips to Will's and they kissed, for real this time, an actual real kiss. Nico grabbed the back of Will's head and ran his fingers through his blonde hair. Will laughed, as if in disbelief that this was really happening. But they both knew that this was only the first of many in a very long marriage. Nico broke from Will for only a second to look at him again. “Aren't we such good friends, bro? No homo though.”

Will laughed loudly. “Bro, it’s like we’re practically married.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading!!!!!! i had so much fun (and it took a lot of work) writing this.  
> leave me feedback in the comments if you'd like, but i'm grateful if anyone at all read until the end.  
> my tumblr is ep0nine if you want to suggest new topics or w/e!


End file.
